How I Met Your Brother
by ComicKid99
Summary: What Kurt Hummel thought would be yet another boring sleepover turns into something much more when he meets Rachel's brother for the first time. Anderberry siblings. Klaine. I don't own Glee, just my ideas!
1. Chapter 1

How I Met Your Brother

As Kurt sat in his father's car on the way to yet another Friday night sleepover at Rachel's house, he thought about how bored he was going to be. At first the weekly tradition between him and a variation of the girls from Glee club was fun and exciting, but it soon got boring when the girls started talking about their boyfriends, a subject Kurt couldn't contribute to. He hated how lonely he felt normally, so it didn't help being an outcast during the one time he expected not to be. Burt, Kurt's father, was unaware of how lonely his son felt and was just happy that he was finally having more of a social life in his junior year at McKinley. The car pulled up outside Rachel's house and Kurt got out with his bag of stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Kurt said.

"Yeah. Have fun, kiddo!" Burt exclaimed and drove off. Kurt sighed and walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. Almost immediately, Rachel's huge grin was all Kurt could see as she invited him in and took him upstairs.

"So, who could make it today?" Kurt asked as they walked upstairs.

"Um...us two, Mercedes, Quinn, much to my objections, Tina and Santana. Brittany said her cat was holding her hostage but might be able to escape later." Rachel explained. Kurt laughed as he pictured Brittany being tied to a chair by her cat before entering Rachel's room where she was briefly greeted by the girls and hugged by Mercedes.

"You okay? You look a little glum." Mercedes asked.

"He probably looked in a mirror on the way here." Santana snapped. Mercedes and Tina's glares silenced her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. So, what are we gonna do?"" Kurt asked.

"We could start with a film? There's a huge TV in the basement now, so we could put something on. Blaine's back for the weekend so I can pop out and catch up with him quickly while you're watching it." Rachel explained. Kurt's thoughts turned to Blaine as he saw all the girls nodding in agreement with Rachel. He'd never met Rachel's twin brother; he hadn't even seen a picture of him or knew anything other than his age (the same as his own) and his name.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Quinn commented.

"I don't see him that often. He goes to Dalton Academy; the all-boys school quite far from here. He comes home every other weekend but sometimes I'm too busy. I miss having him around like he was before we went there; we used to be really close but he got bullied so much he had to leave. When he came home with a broken arm my dads got him out of school as fast as they could." Rachel explained. Kurt instantly felt sorry for Rachel's brother; he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to meet him and talk to him about it. Kurt thought it would be nice to talk to someone who understood him.

...

Kurt was sat watching 'Funny Girl' for the millionth time and was shocked that everyone, even Santana, seemed fixated on what was going on. He decided to kill time and get a drink from the kitchen and was annoyed when no one noticed him get up and leave the basement.

As he filled a glass with tap water he started to drink when he heard the kitchen door open. Finally thinking someone had come looking for him, he turned around and spat out his water everywhere at the sight of a gorgeous boy stood in front of him. He was a tad shorter than Kurt, with gelled back hair and a blue and red uniform on. He was HOT. REALLY HOT. From his handsome face and perfect hazel eyes to his clearly muscular physique, Kurt adored every single part of this guy.

And then Kurt remembered he'd just spat water all over said guy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kurt shouted, handing the boy a nearby cloth. The boy laughed as he cleaned himself up.

"Oh, no worries. I just made you jump, my bad." The boy said.

"Yeah, that's what it was." Kurt lied, his heart beating out of his chest. He continued to stare at the boy for a moment as he finished drying himself. The boy then put the cloth down and noticed Kurt staring at him.

"You okay?" The boy asked. Kurt nodded.

"...Hi." Kurt eventually managed to force out.

"Hi." The handsome boy chuckled, which Kurt found adorable.

"Sorry, I'm Kurt. I'm a friend of Rachel's." Kurt explained and held out his hand. The boy shook it and smiled, making Kurt melt inside.

"I'm Blaine. Rachel's brother." Blaine revealed. Kurt's heart was practically breaking its way out of Kurt's ribcage at this point.

_Rachel's hot brother is holding my hand._

Kurt tried to hide his excitement and smiled as they stopped shaking hands.

"YOU'RE Rachel's brother? Of course you are; you just said you are. 'I'm Blaine'! Unless you're a burglar, and a very polite burglar at that to introduce yourself!" Kurt laughed awkwardly, slapping himself in his head. Blaine just laughed.

"So, where is everyone?" Blaine asked. Kurt was pleased Blaine still wanted to converse with him even after he'd embarrassed himself so badly.

"In the basement watching 'Funny Girl'. Ignoring me." Kurt sighed.

"All that girl does is watch that again and again, I swear." Blaine smiled and Kurt laughed.

"Tell me about it." Kurt said.

"What do you mean they ignore you?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not that interesting, neither am I." Kurt said.

"I disagree." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back and stood right next to him.

"Well, I used to love these sleepovers until it became a festival of boyfriend chatter. And I do not have one, obviously." Kurt sighed.

"Me neither. Kinda depressing, huh?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him with a start.

_Is he saying he's gay?_

"What, are you...gay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Wow, she really doesn't talk about me much, does she?" Blaine said. Kurt's heart rate increased again.

_Rachel's gorgeous brother is kind, charming, funny, good looking, hot, my age, understanding, lovely in every way and gay. Did I mention he's hot? And good looking? And gorgeous?_

"No, but she normally only talks about solos and Broadway, so I wouldn't take it personally." Kurt smiled. Blaine reflected Kurt's smile.

"I like you." Blaine grinned.

"I like you too." Kurt smiled.

"KURT! The best bit's coming up!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw Kurt standing in the kitchen. Blaine stepped into Rachel's line of sight and smiled.

"BLAINE! YOU'RE HERE!" Rachel said and grinned widely as she ran into her brother's arms.

"I've missed you!" Rachel squealed.

"Miss you too." Blaine said happily.

"I see you've met Kurt the magician, doing a disappearing act on us!" Rachel said.

"I've been gone for a while, and you've only just noticed." Kurt said bluntly.

"You know what I'm like when I watch Funny Girl, and how dare you walk out on it!" Rachel returned.

"Rachel, give him a break. You've probably made him sit through it more times than you've made me, and I got bored after the fifth time." Blaine chuckled as Rachel hit him.

"Thank you, Blaine. Anyway, let's get back to it before Santana tries to seduce one of the girls." Kurt smiled. Rachel nodded.

"Do you wanna join us?" Rachel asked Blaine. Kurt looked at him, filled with hope.

_Please say yes. Dear God, make him say yes._

"Uh...I should unpack." Blaine said.

_Damn._

"You can do that after...please?" Rachel begged.

"...Let me get changed and I'll see you down there." Blaine said and smiled at Kurt as he ran upstairs. Kurt watched him go, his heart still thumping faster and faster.

"Wow." Kurt said as he breathed out.

"Wow what?" Rachel asked.

"How could you not mention that your brother is the most attractive guy to walk the face of the Earth?" Kurt asked intently.

"What? You fancy my brother?" Rachel asked.

"AND he's gay! Is that why he was bullied?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded.

"An attractive, gay guy who knows what I go through every day. Where has he been all my life?" Kurt asked.

"...Kurt, are you smitten with my brother? Aren't there rules against that? I never pictured you two together." Rachel said.

"Even if there were rules, I'd have to break them. Wow." Kurt said.

...

Rachel and Kurt returned to the basement where the girls turned and faced them, the film having finished.

"Where have you been?" Santana asked.

"And why does Kurt look happier and more red-faced than I've ever seen him?" Mercedes asked.

"KURT LOVES MY BROTHER!" Rachel shouted at the top of her voice.

"RACHEL, SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted.

"What? Hummel has a crush?" Santana asked.

"No. I've only spoken to him for a little while, that's all." Kurt said and sat down.

"Oh, but he's SO handsome, and SO understanding, and SO charming, and he's GAY. I LOVE HIM..." Rachel said mockingly towards Kurt. The other girls laughed.

"Oh, I think that's sweet that you have a thing for Rachel's brother." Quinn said.

"Shut up." Kurt blushed and sat down next to the girls. Rachel paused the film and the girls all formed a circle around Kurt.

"Oh, God. Please don't." Kurt said, his face even redder.

"If you're gonna be my brother's boyfriend I need to know you're serious about him." Rachel said sternly.

"Rachel, I do NOT have a crush on your brother. Yes, he's very attractive and very nice, but I've known him for five minutes. I am NOT in love with him, okay?" Kurt said aggressively.

"In love with who?"

Kurt's heart stopped when he turned to see Blaine standing in the doorway in skinny jeans and a white top. A very tight white top.

_Oh, COME ON!_

"Wow." Quinn said suggestively and winked at Kurt.

"No one. They're trying to embarrass me." Kurt said and glared at Santana, knowing she'd be the one most likely to tell Blaine exactly who they were talking about.

"Okay then. Right, play the film. I could do with a nap." Blaine said and everyone (bar Rachel) laughed. Rachel dimmed the lights and Kurt blushed as Blaine sat right next to him and smiled.

"I might end up using your shoulder as a pillow." Blaine whispered with a chuckle. Kurt laughed with him.

_No complaints from me._

...

As the film went on, Kurt laughed at Rachel's huge grin watching her idol at work while the rest of the girls were struggling to stay awake. He turned to Blaine and saw he was picking up pieces of popcorn from a nearby bowl and gently placing them in Rachel's hair, delicately enough so she wouldn't notice. Blaine saw Kurt watching him and put his finger on his lips before holding back laughter. Kurt tried his best not to laugh himself.

_Wow, he is amazing._

Then it hit Kurt.

_I like him._

_I really like him._

_Yep, this is a crush._

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the film saw nothing significant happen except Blaine getting a slap from Rachel when she realised she had popcorn in her hair, and afterwards Rachel set up the karaoke and sang a duet with Blaine which melted Kurt's heart. He'd had no idea that Blaine could sing, or even sing that well. Kurt felt as if he could listen to Blaine sing on a loop for the rest of his life and he wouldn't regret a single second.

A few more hours and eating, drinking, singing and laughing reduced most of the group to an almost comatose state. Unsurprisingly, Kurt was the only one awake as he watched all the girls sleep peacefully in their sleeping bags. Blaine had wandered off about an hour beforehand, something that made Kurt's heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He was certain that he had quite the crush on his friend's brother. But how could he not? Blaine was the genuine article of the perfect boyfriend Kurt had dreamt of all his life.

After ten dull minutes sat in silence, Kurt jumped slightly as the door to the basement creeped open, but Kurt smiled at the sight of Blaine in the doorway, smiling back at him.

"Did I wake you?" Blaine whispered.

"No. Can't sleep." Kurt whispered back.

"I was just checking if anyone was still up...do you, uh...do you wanna hang out in my room for a bit? If you're not tired?" Blaine asked, sending Kurt's heart straight back up to its rightful place in his chest. Kurt nodded enthusiastically, prompting a smile from Blaine, and carefully stood up and creeped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

...

_I'm in a hot guy's BEDROOM. Don't faint, Hummel. DO. NOT. FAINT._

As Blaine shut his bedroom door, Kurt looked around and was impressed by what he saw; the walls were painted in nice colours and three class cabinets were placed around the room, all filled with trophies. Kurt read something about boxing on one of the larger trophies.

"You box?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah; I started a club at Dalton, actually. I've always been quite sporty, breaking the stereotype. After the bullying I got I started defending myself just in case. I'm getting pretty good and it works up a sweat, so..." Blaine explained. Kurt tried not to think too much about Blaine all hot and sweaty after a boxing session. Just as he'd got the thought out of his head he realised he was standing next to Blaine's bed and it became his turn to get hot and sweaty. Kurt sat on the end of the bed as Blaine sat on a chair by a desk in the corner of the room, facing Kurt.

"So, let's talk some more. Family?" Blaine prompted.

"There's my dad, Burt, who's always been supportive of who I am, which is great. Carole's my stepmother and Finn's mother, making Finn my stepbrother..." Kurt said.

"Ah, yes, the famous Finn Hudson. If Rachel's not talking about Funny Girl or Broadway, she'll be talking about him." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah; he wasn't too sure about me at first but we've gotten really close. I kinda had a crush on him for a little bit..." Kurt said and went red. Blaine chuckled.

"We've all been there...sort of. I liked this guy who worked at GAP, Jeremiah. We had coffee together twice and then I made up a relationship in my head, sang a song for him with The Warblers in the middle of his work and got him fired. Never heard from him again after that." Blaine admitted as Kurt held back a huge laugh.

"Wow...I didn't realise you were in The Warblers. You do have a great voice, though." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. So do you. You rocked that karaoke machine earlier." Blaine said, filled with charm. Kurt went to show his appreciation but failed to produce any words or sounds at all.

"So, was coming out easy for you?" Blaine asked.

"In the end, yeah, because my dad's so awesome. I was petrified for so long but once I got it over with I was out and proud. I had to be." Kurt said.

"That's really brave. My family was supportive when I came out, but my friends...not so much. They all turned on me and left me alone to be beaten daily. I came home and didn't feel like I could talk to anyone about it." Blaine explained.

"I bet that was tough." Kurt said and Blaine nodded, clearly getting emotional.

"Yeah, it was horrible at that school, but everything changed when I moved to Dalton. Everyone was so accepting and I adore it there. I can be me and I can be proud of that. I had to have the courage to be able to admit I wasn't happy and change it. Some see that as running away, I see it as finding something better." Blaine explained. Kurt was hooked on Blaine's every word. Blaine chuckled.

"This is weird, how easy it feels talking to you about this stuff. You just seem to be someone who actually cares." Blaine said.

"I feel the same way about you. It's so natural to talk to you." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded.

"I kinda wish we'd met so much sooner. I think we might be good friends." Blaine said with a grin.

"I think so too." Kurt returned. The two boys stared at each other for a moment. Blaine eventually coughed to break the tension.

"I'm gonna get a drink. I'll be right back." Blaine said and walked out. Kurt watched him go and was shocked by how much he was falling for this boy who he barely knew. There was just something so natural about how they acted around each other. It felt right to him, and he hoped it felt right to Blaine too. He really liked this guy, but there was one problem...Rachel. She didn't seem keen on the idea of the two together and only enjoyed talking about it when she was teasing Kurt. Kurt sighed as he realised how pathetic people would see it if he was romantically linked to his best friend's brother. It would make things awkward and if it didn't work out things would never be the same between him and Rachel again. He'd at least like to be friends with Blaine, and Kurt knew there was nothing wrong with that.

_So why in god's name does he have to be so attractive and kind? Why is the idea of dating him so frickin' appealing?_

Kurt had to admit it to himself. He was getting a crush on his best friend's brother. He couldn't deny that Blaine really did something for him; Blaine turned him on in ways he hadn't imagined.

_But, he's RACHEL's brother. You know, my friend who I see almost every single day! Pull it together, Kurt! You and Blaine CANNOT and WILL NOT happen. LET IT GO! Just forget about the idea of you and him together. It'll be fine if you just remove those thoughts._

Blaine walked back in and Kurt couldn't help but think those exact thoughts. He pictured what it would be like to kiss Blaine's inviting lips. He pictured what Blaine tasted like. He pictured what it would be like to be with him in the way he wanted to be with him.

"You know, I should get back to the others. Try and get some sleep." Kurt said, making an excuse to leave to try and forget his steamy thoughts about his best friend's sibling.

"Oh, okay." Blaine said, disappointed.

"Thanks for talking to me. I'll see you in the morning." Kurt said sadly as he walked out, not really wanting to go.

"Yeah, see ya." Blaine said. Kurt opened the door and took a step out when he heard Blaine speak again.

"Kurt, wait."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, who had a reddening face and looked...nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, uh...I mean...I dunno..." Blaine began.

"What?"

"I'm back at Dalton tomorrow night, and I'd like to see you again ASAP, so...do you wanna go out for coffee or something tomorrow at some point?" Blaine blurted out and seemed petrified as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Oh, um..." Kurt began.

_A hot guy just asked you out. Say 'yes' for crying out loud. SAY 'YES'!_

_Wait...this is Rachel's brother. You can't go there._

"Blaine, you're really nice and I'd like to get to know you better, a lot better...but you're my best friend's brother. It might be too weird." Kurt said, kicking himself on the inside. Blaine sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess it might be."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry. Sorry I asked. Goodnight." Blaine said and shut the door in front of Kurt with a fake smile. Kurt sighed and silently banged his head against a nearby wall, instantly regretting his actions. The perfect guy for him just asked him out and he actually said no.

_He's Rachel's brother, I couldn't. I shouldn't. You made the right choice._

_But he's SOOOOO nice, and SOOOOO charming, and SOOOOO hot. I mean, my god he's hot!_

Kurt sighed again, wishing he could turn back time, before glumly starting to walk down the stairs. He stopped when he heard Blaine's door open again and Blaine walked out and faced him.

"Change your mind." Blaine pleaded.

"Oh, uh..."

"We don't have to tell Rachel. It's just coffee. Change your mind. I'd like it if you changed your mind. I'd like it a lot." Blaine said. Kurt thought about the regret he was feeling and smiled at Blaine.

"The Lima Bean. One o' clock." Kurt said. Blaine's face lit up.

"I'll look forward to it."

"You should." Kurt teased and walked downstairs. He couldn't take the smile of his face, and neither could Blaine as he closed his door and jumped onto his bed with glee.

...

Kurt crept back into the basement and slid into his own sleeping bag silently, the smile still very much carved into his face. He looked at the time on his phone before drifting off. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kurt leaped out of his sleeping bag and his heart started pounding as the time edged ever nearer to one o' clock. He had a small discussion with the girls as they ate breakfast and pretended he wasn't bothered when Blaine briefly walked in and made some toast, sneakily sending a wink Kurt's way that made him swoon.

"So you really aren't going shopping with us today?" Mercedes asked Kurt, who shook his head.

"I'm busy, sorry."

"Hummel, you're NEVER busy. What could you possibly be doing?" Santana asked.

"...If you must know, I'm, uh...I'm meeting someone." Kurt said quickly.

_Oh, crap._

"WHAT? So you were talking all of last night about my brother and crushing on him and you had a date with some other guy the whole time?" Rachel asked, irritated.

"Well, uh...yeah. Blaine's nice but nothing's gonna happen. It's not like he'd even consider going on a date with me, would he? Plus, you wouldn't be happy about it." Kurt said, lying through his teeth.

"True. It just seems weird pairing you two together. I just don't see it. Anyway, who's the guy?" Rachel asked.

"Um...I'm not giving anything away. You don't know him." Kurt said, desperately trying to cover his lies with even more lies.

"Can we at least get a name?" Quinn asked.

"A name? Oh, uh, yeah...Robbie." Kurt said quickly.

"Robbie...?"

"Williams."

_Oh, crap. Again. Nice one, Kurt._

"You're going on a date with a guy called Robbie Williams?" Mercedes laughed.

"He gets that a lot. It's just a coffee anyway, it's not like we're getting married or anything. It's nothing serious yet so it's not a problem, is it?" Kurt said.

_Even though in reality I'm having coffee with my best friend's brother and I fancy the pants off him._

"Where did you meet? How old is he? What does he do? Does he go to McKinley?" Rachel questioned.

"Girls, stop! All in good time! If it goes well I'll tell you more about him, okay?" Kurt said and the girls nodded.

"Well, good luck! And remember you don't have to do ANYTHING you don't want to do!" Rachel said. Kurt blushed as he waved and walked out of Rachel's house to get home and get changed very quickly.

_Please, Blaine can do whatever the hell he wants to me._

...

Kurt was happy with how he looked considering he had very little time to prepare. He knew Blaine had gotten his toast and then started getting ready and not leaving his room until Rachel and the girls had left to go shopping. As Kurt approached The Lima Bean at 12:56pm, his hands started to shake and get clammy and his heart was beating faster than ever.

_You barely know this guy, how can you be so nervous?_

Then Kurt remembered he hadn't actually been on a date before, and his first ever date was with his best friend's brother. Plus, his best friend is none the wiser of who he's actually seeing and if she finds out he lied to her all hell will break loose. Kurt tried to remove the negative thoughts from his head as he saw the coffee shop appear in his line of sight. Suddenly, everything got worse and Kurt felt as if he was going to throw up until...

...Him.

Kurt glimpsed Blaine standing outside the shop waiting for Kurt, looking even more nervous than Kurt himself did. Of course, Kurt found this absolutely and completely adorable. As soon as the handsome boy had entered his vision all his worried faded away and all he could see was Blaine. Blaine eventually saw Kurt approaching and gave the warmest grin possible before quickly checking his reflection in a nearby window.

"Hi." Kurt said sheepishly as he walked up to Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine replied, already out of breath at the sight of Kurt. Blaine held out his hand to shake Kurt's but Kurt leant in to kiss his cheek, ending in Blaine punching Kurt in the stomach and Kurt head-butting Blaine.

...

_I actually want to die._

Kurt couldn't hide his embarrassment as he sat in The Lima Bean opposite Blaine, who had spent five minutes trying to stop the blood from spewing from his nose with masses of tissues.

"I'm so sorry, I-" Kurt began.

"Don't worry. I think its stopping." Blaine mumbled as he pulled a bloody tissue away from his nose and sighed with relief at the stopping flow of blood.

"I can't believe I did that." Kurt sighed.

"It's fine, really. I'm the idiot; I punched you in the stomach. I'm sorry." Blaine smiled.

"No worries, it didn't hurt too much anyway." Kurt said and looked down.

Silence for a few minutes. Blaine then chuckled.

"Great start, huh?" Blaine laughed.

"I think you have a different meaning for the word 'great' than the rest of the human race." Kurt said, meaning to say it in a jokey way but it came out as a deadly serious comment. The colour left Blaine's face.

"Is it really going that badly? Oh, crap..." Blaine said, disheartened.

"NO! NO! I mean, it's not ideal, but...I...I was just kidding but it came out wrong. Sorry...I'm, uh...I'm not good at this whole dating thing. I'm not good at words." Kurt admitted. Blaine smiled.

"Neither am I." Blaine said and Kurt smiled back at him.

"Well, how about a funny story to break the ice?" Kurt suggested.

...

Blaine couldn't hold his laughter and everyone was staring at the two boys. Kurt, for the first time in forever, didn't care about people watching him as he was focused solely on how hilarious it was watching Blaine laugh uncontrollably.

"ROBBIE WILLIAMS? ROBBIE WILLIAMS?" Blaine kept repeating in between laughs.

"I panicked!" Kurt defended as Blaine settled down.

"Wow...hey, um...so...is this...is this going well? I mean, is this okay? I know it's stupid to ask but-" Blaine began.

"Blaine, its' quarter to two. We've been here for forty five minutes. We came here to get a coffee. We haven't even ordered any coffee yet." Kurt said. Blaine looked shocked and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about the coffee! I'll get some now...sorry!" Blaine said in a panic.

"I'll have a non-fat mocha. And Blaine? Us not having any coffee yet...that's a good thing." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he walked over to the counter, hitting a table in the process having not paid attention to where he was walking. Kurt laughed at the clumsy guy in front of him. He was surprised that he wasn't as cool and collected as he appeared to be when they first met, but he loved that Blaine surprised him so much.

_Plus, this awkward Blaine is freakin' adorable._

It had been a very rocky start, and Kurt hoped he'd never give his date a nosebleed ever again, but the two boys had gotten used to the company and had hit it off really well, and now the coffee date finally involved coffee. Kurt loved every second of his time with Blaine, but Rachel kept entering his mind.

_If this gets serious I'll have to admit I lied to her. My best friend's BROTHER...this would make things so awkward._

...

"Your favourite cover is Marion Cotillard too?" Kurt asked Blaine excitedly, who nodded.

"Yeah! I love that woman. I mean, I love girls, but I can't LOVE them, you know?" Blaine said.

"Yes, I do! That's EXACTLY how I feel. It's so strange to meet someone who _really _gets it." Kurt smiled.

"I know." Blaine whispered meaningfully. It took a few moments for the boys to realise they were holding hands across the table. Blaine noticed, jerked backwards and fell off his chair. Kurt started giggling before realising Blaine had hit his head on another table and knocked himself out.

...

Kurt held an ice pack on Blaine's forehead as they sat on Kurt's bed, Kurt still trying to hold back some laughter. Blaine noticed this and smiled.

"You know, it's actually not funny." Blaine said.

"Oh no, it was hilarious. You might have concussion." Kurt smirked and let out a small laugh. Blaine looked at him, his eyes full of meaning.

"I think you're adorable, you know." Blaine said quietly.

"In that case, you definitely have concussion." Kurt laughed.

"I can't believe I knocked myself out in front of you. When I first saw you yesterday I was like 'wow' so acted all cool and calm to impress you but I kind of unleashed by true self today. I'm kind of a huge idiot." Blaine admitted.

"No you're not, I prefer the Blaine I met today to the one I met yesterday, and I didn't think that was possible." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back before growing serious. He shuffled slightly closer to Kurt, guiding Kurt's hand and the ice pack away from his face.

"I was so scared of saying this and it could be embarrassing but after today's events nothing can top that and if you're still here after I made such a fool of myself then I'm just gonna say it...I really wanna kiss you." Blaine said, whispering the last few words. Kurt stared at Blaine with a sense of awe.

"You really are concussed, huh?" Kurt said, trying to lighten the obvious tension. He wanted to kiss Blaine too. Hell, he wanted to do a lot more than just _kiss_ Blaine, but he kept thinking of how Rachel would react if anything happened between them. He couldn't let it happen despite how much he wanted to.

"I'm really not." Blaine said. Kurt stood up.

"Okay, Blaine...I like you. Lots. You're smart and funny and ridiculous and adorable and attractive and so many other incredible things, but one thing is always gonna stand out...you're Rachel's brother. Today was really fun and I wanna be friends and everything but if anything happened it would be too weird and dating shouldn't be. It shouldn't be about doubts and thoughts of close friends not approving. It should be about, 'did he mean to touch me hand?' and 'is he looking at me?' and first kisses and-"

Kurt's speech was cut off by Blaine gently pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt put his hands either side of Blaine's head as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and edged their bodies closer together. The kiss deepened as Kurt tried to ignore the loud banging coming from the fireworks in his head. Kurt didn't think about Rachel at all for the first time since the date had started. Blaine tasted better than he ever imagined and kissed in an indescribably good way. Even if Kurt wanted to, he just couldn't find it in himself to separate his lips from Blaine's for even a second. Their lips were like two magnets that couldn't be torn apart. Eventually, however, Blaine pulled away and Kurt stood facing him, almost out of breath.

"...and second kisses..." Kurt mumbled before _leaping _into Blaine's arms as they fell onto the bed and started making out, which ended up lasting for another twenty five minutes. It would've lasted for much, much longer if Kurt hadn't have noticed a figure standing in shock in his doorway.

"Oh, hey dad...have you met Blaine?"


End file.
